


Сугилит

by trapekanka



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Crystal Gems, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantastic, Fluff, Friendship, Gem Fusion, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance, Shapeshifting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapekanka/pseuds/trapekanka
Summary: Узел связи необходимо уничтожить, но в одиночку с ним не справиться. Гранат знает решение, а что по этому поводу думали Рубин и Сапфир, находясь в слиянии?
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)





	Сугилит

**Author's Note:**

> Серия «Coach Steven». Задумка появилась внезапно, когда я задалась вопросом, почему Гранат поступила так неосторожно, решив слиться в Сугилит.  
> Оценка событий со стороны Сапфир. Слившиеся самоцветы находятся в неком пространстве, но при этом являясь одним целым.
> 
> Также опубликована здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8091470

— О! Да мы все в хлам разнесем, Сапфир! Одним ударом! Расплюнуть! Дай только сделать перчатку больше!

Преисполненная энтузиазмом Рубин рассмеялась. Сапфир улыбнулась, наблюдая, с каким предвкушением Рубин разминала руки. Разочаровывать ее было последним, чего желала провидица, но, как бы ее возлюбленная не верила в их успех, Гранат не сможет разрушить узел связи — Сапфир это ясно видела. Тем более «одним ударом».

— Руби, одни мы будем ломать эту громаду очень долго, — заметила она.

— Что?! Тут работы на пару минут! — возразила Рубин, примеряясь к удару.

— И все же, — мягко осадила ее Сапфир.

— Аргх! Вечно ты все знаешь, — та показушно надула губки. — Что же говорит твое предвидение? Скуку смертную?

Сапфир выждала паузу и повернулась к ней, едва сдерживая улыбку.

— Слияние, — сказала она и коротко хихикнула, увидев загоревшиеся глаза Руби.

— Серьезно?! Ты не шутишь?!

— Конечно, нет.

— А-А-А!!! — восторженно закричала Руби и подпрыгнула. — Слияние! С Аметист мы все сровняем с землей!

— Постой! — замахала руками самоцвет. — Нет! Только не с Аметист. Лучше сольемся с Жемчуг.

— Что? Ну, Сапфир! С Жем я не могу разойтись на всю катушку! А я хочу веселиться!

— Вот именно. Руби, вспомни, что было в прошлый раз.

— Да ладно тебе, Сапф! Подумаешь, затопили остров. Какая трагедия! Там все равно ничего не было. Что ты видишь в будущем? Разве Сугилит разрушит планету, если ты будешь за нами следить? Ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

Сапфир закусила губу. Она знала, что все будет хорошо. Не предвиделось плохих развилок и серьезных последствий, но внутреннее предчувствие ей твердило обратное. Руби такая невероятная, такая непредсказуемая! Она сможет с легкостью повернуть события в совершенно другое русло и открыть новые вариации будущего. Особенно с взрывной Аметист. Сугилит — нестабильное и агрессивное слияние, а сама идея рискованная, но… с другой стороны, они давно ни с кем не сливались, а Рубин так ждала подходящего случая. Сапфир просто не могла ей отказать. Видеть ее счастливой ей хотелось больше всего на свете.

Сапфир вздохнула.

— Я вижу благополучный исход.

— ДА-А-А!!! — завизжала Рубин и, схватив в охапку Сапфир, звонко чмокнула ее в щеку. — Спасибо! Давай! Давай! Скорее! Давай ЗАЖЖЕМ!

Рубин и правда зажглась, но потухла сразу же, как только на нее приземлилась Аметист.

Безудержная мощь затопила каждую грань синего камня. Сапфир не сдержала тихого оха. Она уже и забыла, каково это — слиться с кем-то еще. Взрывная смесь бесстрашия и силы Руби и упрямства Аметист обрушилась на нее гигантской волной, полностью заполнив знакомым ощущением. Сапфир теперь чувствовала себя такой большой и всемогущей, и это было… приятно. Приятно ощущать себя настолько сильной.

Рубин и Аметист встретились взглядами и, вскочив на ноги, принялись нарезать круги вокруг растерявшейся на пару мгновений Сапфир.

— А-А-А-А-А! БОЛЬШЕ, СТРАШНЕЕ, КРУЧЕ, СИЛЬНЕЕ! МЫ КРУТЫ-Ы!!! ТУСОВКА!!! — проорали два самоцвета и закатились смехом.

— Руби, разнесем все в хламину! — хохотнула Аметист и пихнула подругу в плечо.

— Мокрого места не оставим! — закричала Рубин. — Узел связи обречен на уничтожение!

— Я и забыла, как здорово быть НАМИ!

— Руби, Аметист, на нас смотрит Стивен, — предупредила Сапфир, морщась от оглушительных воплей.

— О! Точно! Стивен! — Аметист хлопнула себя по лбу. — Эй, Стивен, показать кое-что крутое?

Сугилит эффектно соединила хлыст Аметист и перчатку Гранат в огромный кистень, который с грохотом впечатался в песок рядом с великаншей.

— Да!!!

— Йи-и-иха!

— Он поражен! — довольно воскликнула Аметист. — Мы крутые!!!

— Спокойнее, не рас…

— С чего начнем наше веселье? — едва не приплясывая, спросила Аметист.

— Давай вон ту колонну!

— Нет, ту, тогда упадет несколько!

— Наиболее удачным бу… — попыталась вклиниться Сапфир, но Руби ее перебила.

— Эй, Стивен! Какая колонна?

— Да, чувак, твой выбор!

— Левая! — радостно хлопнула в ладоши Рубин, услышав указание.

— Крушим!

— БАМ! — Руби подпрыгнула, когда они проломили подпору и повсюду полетели куски камней.

— Помните про контроль! — обеспокоенно сказала Сапфир. — Там же Стивен! Надо быть аккуратнее.

— Пф-ф, — Аметист махнула рукой куда-то в сторону. — Я не припомню второй Жемчуг! Расслабься, Сапф! Со Стивеном все будет в порядке. Когда ты в последний раз отрывалась, подруга?

— Да! — кивнула Руби, восторженно смотря на возлюбленную. — Сапфир, дай себе волю. Сегодня особенный день! Можно делать все, что захочется. Нас же трое! Ничего не случится, ведь ты с нами, а с тобой — дар предвидения. Сугилит круче всех!

Сапфир поднесла руку к губам. Сейчас ей, наоборот, идея с небольшим весельем показалась замечательной. Действительно, по-настоящему отрывалась Гранат редко, поскольку личности двух самоцветов уравновешивали друг друга — холодность Сапфир сглаживала вспыльчивость Рубин. Но в Сугилит стойкость и холод отошли на второй план из-за своеволия Аметист. Их горячность и агрессивность больше ничего не сдерживало. Даже если Сапфир попытается вытянуть баланс на себе, хорошего уж точно не выйдет. Почему бы тогда не дать им насладиться полученным могуществом? Вряд ли их объединение затянется надолго, так пускай оторвутся, пока могут.

— Значит, тусовка? — Сапфир приподняла длинную челку и посмотрела на самоцветов своим круглым повеселевшим глазом.

— Да-а-а!!! — крикнула Аметист.

Сугилит разбила центральную колонну.

— Оторвемся вперед на тысячу лет! — расхохоталась Рубин и стиснула зардевшуюся Сапфир.

Провидица и сама не заметила, как втянулась. И была счастлива.

Позже истощенная затянувшимся слиянием Сапфир так уже не думала. После разделения Гранат еле смогла двинуться с места, а у Аметист разыгралась мигрень. Сапфир так увлеклась, что потеряла контроль над ситуацией и забыла, какое обещание давала обеим. Этот исход не был плохим — никто серьезно не пострадал. Сапфир вообще не брала в расчет это ответвление потока, так как была уверена, что за всем уследит. Она ожидала подобного от Аметист, от Руби, но никак не от себя. Она увлеклась, засмотревшись на самый дорогой для нее самоцвет, и полностью пустила ситуацию на самотек. Это было опрометчивым решением, и Сапфир обрадовалась, что последствия оказались минимальными. Сугилит — тот еще монстр. Если бы Жемчуг ее не остановила, неизвестно, каких бы дел натворило это слияние.

Рубин сейчас хоть и громко охала и стонала по поводу позорного битья от Жемчуг, но была чрезвычайно довольна сумасшедшим уикендом. А раз довольна Руби, то и Сапфир тоже. Особенно после такого безумства.

Гранат улыбнулась.


End file.
